Songs!
by StarWonder09
Summary: The Titans write their own songs!
1. Starfire's Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the theme. **

**O.k. So I got bored. I wrote a ridiculous song. Let's face it. It happens. **

**It does right? Guys? Right?**

* * *

"Listen! Listen! Friends I have written a song!" Starfire exclaimed, running into the rec room and jumping in front of the TV. She was holding a purple spiral notebook.

"Yea?" Raven sarcastically asked.

"You're in the way of the TV!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah! Move!" Beast Boy yelled jumping up.

"Not until I sing my song."

"Fine. Just move," Beast Boy said pouting as he sat back down.

* * *

When there's sadness you know who to call: Starfire!

Heartbreak, sadness, attacks at the mall, she can heal it all! Go Starfire!

Whether you're on Earth or Tamaran, you can rest knowing she'll do what she can

'Cause when the worlds need cheering, there she goes!

Friends bickering she unites. Starfire!

She'll give you mustard after the fight. 'Cause she's Starfire!

She's got sadness on the run, She'll never stop 'till it's allgone.

'Cause when the world is sobbing out of control, there she goes

If the world feels mean, she will smile at you and make you feel like a queen!

Starfire go!

* * *

"So how was it?" Starfire excitedly asked, jumping on the balls of her feet, looking at the blank stares of her teammates.

"Uh…." Beast Boy and Cyborg said.

"You can...umm...write well Star," Robin said then lowered his voice, "Singing is a wholedifferent story."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Starfire shrugs and turns to Raven. "So?"

"Its….uhh….unique?"

**O.K. Stupid I know. You don't have to tell me twice. I may update if I can think of anything else.**

**Star**


	2. Beast Boy's Song

**Well, I'm back again. **

**Dedication: This one is for Bunnysquirrel **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the theme. No amount of wishing will give me ownership. **

* * *

"Dudes! I came up with my own theme to!" Beast Boy exclaimed. 

"Oh boy," Raven sarcastically said.

"This should be interesting," Robin muttered.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed.

"Oh boy! Let's hear it!" Starfire exclaimed.

* * *

When you need laughter you know who to call, Beast Boy! 

He can spit milk out through a straw, 'cause he's Beast Boy.

When the giggles don't come'

He'll never stop 'till you laugh on home

Cause when laughter is needed there he goes!

Beast Boy Go!

With his jokes he comes prepared, Beast Boy!

Never met a joke he didn't like, 'cause he's Beast Boy.

'Cause when the world needs laughter there he goes!

Beast Boy Go!

* * *

Raven burst out laughing. "That was ridiculous!" 

Beas Boy glared at her. "What do the rest of you think?"

"I liked it," Starfire said.

"Uh…you sing as well as Starfire does," Robin said.

"Yeah. What Robin said," Cyborg agreed.

* * *

**So you like? I know they're probably random, but you have to admit that they are catchy.**

**Ta for now!**

**-Star-**


	3. Slade's Song

**Hey I'm back. Enjoy!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to ****Mandy and Bunnysquirrel.**

**Note: This chapter wasn't written by myself. It was also written by Bunnysquirrel. Go to her site so that you can read her version. (She did give me permission which I thank her deeply for.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans ormost of this song. I've added it with permission from the author.**

* * *

"Guy's guess what!" Beast Boy exclaimed. 

"What?" they all reluctantly asked.

"Me and Bunnysquirrel wrote a song together!"

* * *

When there's trouble you know who's behind it all! SLADE! 

From his control room he can see it all! 'Cause he's SLADE

He's evil and that's a fact! (Just ask us)

He won't stop 'til he's stabbed you in the back!

He's wants to control the world!

SLADE…GO!

With his skills he will fight! SLADE

Never met a hero that he liked! 'Cause he's evil. (Except maybe Robin. I think he likes Robin.)

We can't stop 'cause he's always out and about

He's got us heroes on patrol! (Even at 5 in the morning)

He's got the good guys on the run!

Never stops cause he's having fun!

He fights us heroes on patrol!

SLADE…GO!

One…two…three…four…GO!

* * *

"So what'd ya think?" 

"I think Bunnysquirrel wrote that all on her own," Raven said.

"Hey! I helped! Sort of."

"Why'd you keep pausing and muttering under your breath?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"I'm confused. What's a Bunnysquirrel?" Starfire asked.

"Not what. Who. Bunnysquirrel is a person who writes really well."

"A whole lot better than you," Raven said.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg.

"Don't look at me. I'm still puzzled by your last song."

**

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Like I said Bunnysquirrel wrote most of the song. Go to her page and read it. It also has an interesting interview. **

**Thanks again Bunnysquirrel!**

**-Star-**


	4. Raven's Song

**All right, so I'm gonna update again. When I first started this, I thought nobody's gonna read this. And now I've got people asking me too!**

**Dedication: WaffleLuver and Bunnysquirrel. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Does anybody actually read these things? I mean really. Oh well, I don't want to be sued. So, I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

"Hey Raven, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked. 

"You're not the only one who can write songs."

"WHAT?" the rest of the Titans cried.

"Yeah."

"Care to sing?" Cyborg asked.

"Why not," she said, smiling a sinister smile.

* * *

Beast Boy thinks he's funny but he's not. 

Never told a joke that I was sure to like.

From the tower he will tell anyone

When there's evil on the attack,

He'll tell jokes on the way back.

When you need jokes you know where no to go!

Don't Go!

He's got my lunch on the run.

He's not going to stop 'till it's all gone.

And when the world is losing all control,

We'll stuff his mouth with a roll!

Teen Titans Go!

* * *

Robin and Cyborg were rolling around on the ground, laughing out of control. 

"That's hilarious." Robin croaked, clutching his stomach.

"That's so true!" Cyborg agreed.

"That's not funny!" Beast Boy cried.

"I think it's funny," Raven said.

"Star, what about you?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Are his jokes that bad?" Starfire asked.

"Yes they are," Raven answered.

**

* * *

Second dedication: ****simplegrl007 and phantomwriter92. Thanks for reviewing as well!**

**Any suggestions as to who shall be the next target for my songs?**

'**Till next chapter,**

**-Star- **


	5. Cyborg's Song

**I'm SOOOOO sorry. I've just had the WORST case of writer's block. Not to mention the fact I've not had the time to write.**

**Dedications: I'm dedicating this next chapter to my favorite reviewers: Bunnysquirrel, StarryTian, simplegrl007, and Moon Goodess of the Sun. (FYI if you want to be a favorite reviewer, REVIEW.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Theme song or the show.**

* * *

"Guess what?" Cyborg asked. 

"You wrote your own song," Raven said.

"How'd you know?"

"Because for the last couple of days, whenever someone came in this room saying guess what, it's because they've written a song," she answered.

* * *

When you're hungry you know who to call, Cyborg! 

From his kitchen he can see it all, 'cause he's Cyborg!

When there's hunger on the attack,

You can rest knowing he's got your back.

'Cause when the world needs food there he goes!

His different cooking skills he unites!

Never met a pancake he hasn't liked!

He's got the hunger on the run.

He's never going to stop 'till it's gone!

'Cause when the world is hungry he cooks for all!

Cyborg go!

* * *

"You know, that song reminded me of how hungry I was," Beast Boy said. 

"No tofu!"

"Hey, I can have whatever I want!"

"Not in my kitchen!"

* * *

**Just so you know, I'm thinking of a way I can make up a song for the Titans East. It's really hard, seeing as how I don't know much about them. But, I'll work it out.**

**Over and out,**

**-Star-**


	6. Trigon's Song

**Dedication: Bunnysquirrel, Moon Goddess of the Sun, Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67, Vandagirl, simplergrl007, realfanficts, and munchlax187!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the theme.**

**This story was helped written by my good friend Bunnysquirrel!**

* * *

"I've got a new one!" Beast Boy shouted, running in. 

"You mean we've got a new one," Cyborg corrected.

"Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Who's the badest monster in the worlds? Trigon! 

Who's giant head can see it all! Trigon!

When he needs Slade to attack,

He's gonna stab us all in the back.

He's gonna take control!

Trigon! Go!

With other villains he might unite! Trigon!

He'll havethem serve him day and night! Trigon!

He got the good guys in a trap; he's never gonna stop to take a nap.

He's gonna use Raven to destroy and get all control!

Trigon Go!

* * *

Through the whole song, Cyborg and Beast Boy kept fighting and pushing each other out of the way. 

"Um…nice song," Robin said hesitantly.

"You interrupted my book for that?" Raven asked angrily.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ignored them and continued to argue.

"I wrote it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No I did!"

Starfire just sat there and watched the fight.

"I'm going to bed," Raven said getting up.

"That's a good idea," Robin said, agreeing.

**

* * *

So, I've gotten a lot of people suggesting I do one for Robin. I'm working on one but I'm kind of stuck. If anybody has anything they want to contribute, just say the word. **

**Later,**

**-Star- **


	7. Mad Mod's Song

**Dedication: Moon Goddess of the Sun, Munchlax387 (I'm really sorry about changing your name, I'm just really bad with them) and Bunnysquirrel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own many things, what makes you think I own Teen Titans or the song?**

**This song was helped written by Munchlax387.**

* * *

"All right a wrote another song!" Beast Boy yelled, running into the room.

* * *

When you want trouble, you know what to do. Call Mad Mod! 

His hypno-screens can turn you cuckoo. Mad Mod!

The Teen Titans try to stop attacks,

But he'll teach them with chairs tied to their backs,

Because when the world needs teachers on patrol, Mad Mod Go!

He will turn your mind upside down! Mad Mod!

All he wants is for the Titans to be smarter in this town! Mad Mod!

He's got the good guys on the run,

He'll never stop 'till he's teaching job is done,

'Cause when the world is loosing all control, Mad Mod go!

* * *

"I can do better!" Cyborg yelled, running out the room. 

"I blame you!" Raven growled at Starfire.

**

* * *

Ok, so ya'll be glad to know, I've got a Robin song almost ready! Go me! **

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	8. Mother MaeEye's Song

**Dedication: Moon Goddess of the Sun, ChineseLookin'Gal, StarryTian, and Bunnysquirrel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the theme song.**

* * *

Cyborg ran into the room. He didn't say anything but proceeded to sing.

* * *

When you want pie you know who not to call! Mother Mae-Eye!

Her special pies will enchant you all! Mother Mae-Eye!

When the god guys are on attack,

The bad guys can rest knowing she's got their back,

'Cause when the good guys are gaining all control, Mother Mae-Eye goes!

All her pie ingredients she unites! Mother Mae-Eye!

Never met a person she was sure she wouldn't like! Mother Mae-Eye!

She's also got the good guys on the run,

She'll never stop 'till her backing's done,

'Cause she wants to eat and gain control!

Mother Mae-Eye go!

* * *

"That was your best shot?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe."

"I can do better than your better!" he yelled.

"Will someone please make the madness stop?" Raven asked.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry. I know I promised a Robin song and I started it. It just didn't go the way I wanted it. For some reason, he is very hard to write a song for. But I'll keep thinking!**

**Later,**

**-Star-**


	9. 12 Days of Christmas

**Dedication: Moon Goddess of the Son, Ian Gainsborough, ChineseLookin'Gal, and StarryTian. My wonderful, favorite readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.**

* * *

"I've got a song to get us in the Christmas spirit!" Beast Boy exclaimed. 

"Christmas isn't for awhile," Raven said from behind her book.

"Yeah. But it will be in about four weeks," Beast Boy retorted.

"Just get on with the song," Robin said uninterestedly.

Beast Boy looked annoyed but started to sing.

* * *

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a Silkie in a Titan tree. 

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two sonic cannons and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five hologram rings, four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me six books of Azar, five hologram rings, four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me seven communicators, six books of Azar, five hologram rings, four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eight speeding mopeds, seven communicators, six books of Azar, five hologram rings, four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me nine k'norfkas, eight speeding mopeds, seven communicators, six books of Azar, five hologram rings, four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ten new Newfu sources, nine k'norfkas, eight speeding mopeds, seven communicators, six books of Azar, five hologram rings, four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eleven Zinothium suits unstolen, ten new Newfu sources, nine k'norfkas, eight speeding mopeds, seven communicators, six books of Azar, five hologram rings, four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve Sladebots destroying, eleven Zinothium suits unstolen, ten new Newfu sources, nine k'norfkas, eight speeding mopeds, seven communicators, six books of Azar, five hologram rings, four green starbolts, three birdarangs, two sonic cannons, and a Silkie in a Titan tree.

* * *

"What's a Titan tree?" Robin asked. 

"Whatever! This has gone way to far!" Raven shouted, leaving the room.

"I'm going to write a better one!" Cyborg shouted.

"I am most utterly confused," Starfire said.

"Just let it go Star. Let it go," Robin said.

* * *

**I decided to take a different approach at the songs today. I know I haven't updated in awhile but it's getting harder to come up with new and original ideas. As soon as I come up with one, I'll update again.**

**Now click that review button and send me a review!**

**-Star- **


	10. Robin's Song

**After a LOONG Hiatus, I am back! If you read any of my other stories, expect updates really soon!**

**Dedication: Moon Goddess of the Sun, Bunnysquirrel (who helped some with the song), Her Royal Hipness, StaryTian, Lilliesofthevalley, and Aislinn of Azarath! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"I have got a song that will totally win!" Cyborg shouted. 

"Not another one!" Raven growled.

"Oh I think you might like this one," Cyborg said.

* * *

Who's the guy whose pants are way too tight? Robin! 

Who's the guy who dresses like a traffic light? Robin!

When you need him he's got your back

He won't stop 'til he has a heart attack

Who's the titan who wears too much gel? Robin Go!

He may not have super powers but he will fight! Robin!

He's never met a villain that he likes! ("Except for Kitten," Beast Boy joked quietly to Raven. Robin, overhearing glared at Beast Boy.)

He's got the bad guys on the run

He thinks he'll nab 'em with a bad pun

He's gonna die from overwork! Robin GO!

* * *

Raven let out a little laugh. "One of the better songs I've heard in awhile," she said. 

"What's a pun?" Starfire asked, confused.

"So you like it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't!" Robin yelled storming out of the room muttering something about how he doesn't overwork.

"I can come up with one better!" Beast Boy challenged.

"Yeah right!" Cyborg replied.

"We'll see."

"We can take a poll to see whose songs are better!"

"All right you're on! In the meantime, I'm gonna right another song. A BETTER song!" Beast Boy yelled, running to his room.

Cyborg went to his room muttering about how he was gonna make another song, a better song and beat that little squirt.

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her book. "When will the madness stop?" she asked herself going to her room.

Starfire looked at Silkie who was curled up on the couch beside her. "Do you know what a pun is?" she asked her pet. Silkie blinked at her before curling up and going right back to sleep. Starfire sighed. She'd ask someone tomorrow.

**

* * *

So who's song do you like the most? Cyborg and Beast Boy want to know! **


	11. Mumbo's Song

**Dedication: Moon Goddess of the Sun, Bunnysquirrel, robin'schick, and Duskecho! (Plus the anonymous reviewers.) Thanks for the reviews!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got a song!" Beast Boy bellowed, coming into the common room and jumping over the couch to stand in front of the Titans.

"Oh yeah? I've got results!" Cyborg yelled, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"My song first!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you want mischief you know who to call. Mumbo!

His bunny in is hat can see it all! Mumbo!

He's a magician running amuck,

Watch out he'll charge you more than a buck,

When magic is out of control, there Mumbo goes!

Different magic tricks he unites! Mumbo!

Never met a trick that he didn't like! Mumbo!

Good tricks, he's got none,

He'll never stop until he finds one,

When the world is losing all control, Mumbo go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy grinned once he finished the song. Robin and Raven looked bored, Starfire had a smile on her face, and Cyborg was making a paper airplane out his paper of results.

"What do you think?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friend Beast Boy, that was a wonderful song!" Starfire exclaimed, hovering in the air.

"Now, to my news!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Everybody loves _my_ song of Robin the best!"

"Lemme see that!" Beast Boy hollered, grabbing the paper plane out of Cyborg's hand. He looked at it then crumpled it up. Cyborg was right. _Everyone_ liked his song the best. He threw the crumpled paper at Cyborg.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To write a better song!" Beast Boy yelled, storming off to his room.

"Will this _ever_ be over?" Raven asked darkly.


	12. HIVE Headmistress’s Song

**Dedication: **NSRforevermore, Bunnysquirrel, StarfireTT, dolphinluver21, Emma, and DuskEcho!

If you guys have someone you think could be used in a song, let me know. I'll see what I can do!

* * *

"Ha!" Beast Boy cried, running into the room. "I've got a song about a character I'll bet _NONE _of you thought of!" 

"Oh boy," Raven said, unenthusiastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Just what we need," Robin sighed.

"Bet it won't be as good as my songs," Cyborg challenged.

"Please," Starfire said. "I want to listen."

"Ok! Here we go!" Beast Boy announced, launching into his song.

* * *

When you want to learn trouble you know who to call! HIVE Headmistress! 

From HIVE Academy she can teach it all! HIVE Headmistress!

She wants evil on the attack.

She won't rest until that's a fact. .

She wants villains on patrol!

HIVE Headmistress go!

She wants the good guys on the run.

She'll teach villains until the job is done.

She wants to make the world loose control!

HIVE Headmistress go!

* * *

"Ha!" Cyborg laughed. "You call _that_ a song! Silkie could do better." 

"I thought it was good," Starfire said, supporting Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"I'm going to go train," Robin said, getting up.

"I'll come get you when there is another song!" Starfire informed him.

"You don't have to Star. I probably wouldn't miss much."


End file.
